Happy for You
by Mitsui-san
Summary: Desde que Luka puede recordar, Miku siempre ha dependido de ella para ser fuerte, pero al separarse y cada una hacer su propia vida, Luka experimentara un vació al no tener a su mejor amiga cerca. ¿Por qué no era feliz al verla sonreír? [Two-shot/No yuri/Insinuación de distintas parejas]


_**Buenos días, tardes o noches~**_

_Dependiendo de a que hora estés leyendo esto. Para quienes no me conozcan, soy Mitsui Neko, un intento de escritora que ama escribir one-shots de Vocaloid, pero que en esta ocasión trae un Two-shot dedicado a su Vocaloid favorita por encima de todas: ¡Megurine Luka! :3_

_Desde que escuche la canción de "Magnet" (mi primera canción de Vocaloid) la adore y empece a emparejarla con Miku, sin embargo, aunque esta historia verán mucho de ellas dos, este two-shot no es Negitoro -le lanzan piedras(?- Lo siento mucho XDD pero aun así, siempre me ha gustado escribir a Miku y Luka como mejores amigas que tienen una relación muy estrecha e intima y es lo que verán en esta pequeña historia nwn_

_Originalmente subiría esto para el aniversario de Luka, pero me atrase jejeje~ ¡En fin, espero les guste!_

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__Vocaloid no me pertenece. Todos los derechos de autor van para __**YAMAHA Corporation**__ y __**CRYPTON Future Media**__._

* * *

_**"Happy For You"**_

(Two-shot) by Mitsui Neko

.

.

.

**Luka POV**

—Nee… —Escuche su tímida voz detrás de mí— Luka, no estoy segura de esto. –Bajó su mirada con tristeza.

—Miku –Le hable muy seria- No debes de ser así, debes aprender a tomar riesgos en tu vida y dejar de tener miedo…

—Pero… ¿y si, y si yo no le gusto…? –Pude notar como sus ojos se humedecían conforme pronunciaba la última palabra. La abrase— Lu…Luka-san.

—Todo estará bien ¿Sí? Cuentas siempre con mi apoyo. —Le sonreí tiernamente mientras ella me correspondía.

Desde entonces aquel momento aún sigue en mi mente…. Recordándome a la que es y será por siempre mi mejor amiga.

* * *

— ¡Diablos, llegare tarde! —Me terminaba de peinar mi cabello y me vi en el gran espejo que tenía en mi cuarto asegurándome de estar lista.

El vestido color purpura oscuro me sentaba muy bien, Meiko-san se había encargado de que todas luciéramos hermosas con el vestido de dama de honor, pero me distraigo por un momento. El maquillaje, el cabello recogido, todo parecía estar listo así que rápidamente salí de mi departamento y fui donde mi coche _Mercedes_ para llegar rápidamente a la iglesia.

¿De dónde saque un coche tan caro como ese? Bueno, después de terminar Vocaloid cada uno de los integrantes siguió su camino y el mío fue el de jefa ejecutiva de una importante empresa de música. No era lo que tenía planeado, pero gracias a este empleo he podido mantenerme bien y a veces me doy uno que otro lujo. Pero eso no importaba en ese momento aceleraba a gran velocidad pasándome uno que otro alto (Vaya que estoy loca) y gracias a dios logre llegar a tiempo.

"_¿Dónde estás? Te necesitamos con urgencia aquí."_

Un mensaje de Gumi, debía apresurar el paso.

Estacione mi mercedes frente de la iglesia y corrí hasta la entrada donde Miki recibía a los invitados y les entregaba a todos unos broches con una flor color turquesa. En seguida me vio se acercó a mí con una expresión de preocupación.

— ¡Te buscan allá atrás, ve deprisa! —Casi me gritaba la pelirroja.

Sin titubear corrí a toda velocidad con mis tacones altos -No entendí como es que no me doble el pie- hasta la parte de atrás donde el novio y la novia se preparaban para el evento, cada uno en habitaciones diferente para no verse hasta el gran momento.

Abrí la puerta casi de golpe y en ese mismo cuarto estaban las otras damas de honor: Meiko, Gumi y Rin.

— ¡¿Dónde demonios estabas?! ¡Llevamos esperando desde hace horas, necesitamos tu ayuda! —Me regañaba horriblemente Meiko que ya parecía estar pasada de copas. Por dios, ni siquiera hemos ido a la recepción.

—Lo lamento, había un tráfico horrible y tuve un problema en el trabajo. —Me excusaba— ¿Cuál es el problema? ¿En qué me necesitan?

—Es la novia… —comentó Rin—…está encerrada en el baño llorando y no quiere salir, le ha puesto seguro a la puerta.

— ¿Puedes hacer algo? En un momento empezara la boda… —Hablaba ahora Gumi.

—Déjenmelo todo a mí… —puse a un lado la bolsa que traía y me acerque a la puerta dándole tres pequeños golpes.

— ¿Quién es…? —escuche una voz quebradiza proveniente detrás de la puerta.

—Soy yo Luka… por favor abre la puerta

—Pasa….

Haciendo caso a sus indicaciones gire lentamente la perilla, -Al parecer ya le había quitado el seguro- abrí la puerta y en ese instante quede perpleja ante lo que veía.

Ahí estaba mi mejor amiga de la infancia, con un hermoso vestido blanco, símbolo de su pureza e inocencia que aún conservaba, sin tirantes con un discreto escote cubierto con un pequeño chaleco blanco -Ya que en la iglesia no se permite llevar ropas así- pegado de la cintura para arriba y el resto iba suelto. Llevaba su largo cabello amarrado con una media cola, unos cuantos mechones sueltos caían por sus hombros; no llevaba el velo puesto, dejando al descubierto su rostro y ahí fue donde note que lloraba.

Estaba sentada en el suelo del baño, tenía un pañuelo donde secaba sus lágrimas evitando correr su ligero maquillaje. Su cara estaba roja al igual que sus ojos de tanto haber estado llorando y aun así con el contraste de su piel blanca y sus ojos esmeralda se veía hermosa, casi como un ángel… No pude evitar sentirme melancólica y conmoverme, mi amiga estaba a punto de casarse…

—Luka…. –Susurró mi nombre volteándome a ver— ¡Luka-san! —Gritó con lágrimas de cascada mientras corría hacia donde yo estaba abrazándome fuertemente— Gracias a dios que has venido. —decía sin parar de llorar.

— ¿Miku qué pasa? ¿Por qué estás aquí encerrada y llorando? Tu boda es en 15 minutos, debes de estar lista.

—N-no puedo Luka…

— ¿Cómo que no puedes? ¿A qué te refieres? —La cuestione un tanto alterada.

—No estoy segura de esto… –Bajó su mirada con tristeza…. Era como un deja vu, estaba reviviendo una vez más este momento.

— ¿Y por qué estas insegura? ¿Acaso ya no amas a tu novio?

— ¡No! Claro que lo amo…. Es solo que…

— ¿Entonces? —la presionaba por una respuesta.

—Nos casamos y ¿Qué?... ¿Terminaremos como el resto de los matrimonios? Odiándonos y separándonos porque no soportamos vernos el uno al otro…

— ¿En serio crees que terminarían así? Si a los otros matrimonios les fue mal fue porque así lo quisieron, no tiene que pasar lo mismo con ustedes. —Le sonreí para darle confianza.

— ¿En serio? ¿Tú crees que lo nuestro funcione? —me miró con ojos suplicantes, buscando desesperadamente una respuesta en mí.

—Conozco muy bien a tu novio, a veces es un idiota e insensible pero sé que te ama, jamás te lastimaría… —Miku sonrió— Y en caso de que lo hiciera, el resto de las chicas y yo le daríamos una paliza.

Una tierna risa escapó de sus labios rosas. Extrañaba esa risa, tan linda, tan melodiosa. Pase mis dedos por sus blancas mejillas secando las lágrimas que caían por ellas.

—Gracias Luka-san… Siempre puedo contar contigo.

—Claro que si nena, eres mi mejor amiga después de todo. —La acerque más a mi cuerpo abrazándola tiernamente.

—Ejem, lamento destruir el conmovedor momento, pero solo faltan ocho minutos para la boda. —Interrumpió Gumi acechando por la entrada.

—Es verdad, Miku vamos, debes terminar de prepararte. —le dije ayudándola a levantarse del suelo.

Una vez fuera del baño todas vinieron rápidamente a ayudar a Miku para que estuviera lista. Meiko le acomodaba el vestido que se había arrugado un poco, Rin volvía a retocarle el maquillaje y Gumi le peinaba nuevamente el cabello.

— ¿Luka trajiste eso? —me preguntó Meiko.

— ¡Oh sí!

— ¿Qué cosa? —Preguntó mi amiga inocentemente.

—La tradición de la boda. —Agarre la bolsa que llevaba conmigo y saque de este una liga para la pierna— Algo nuevo. —dije un tanto emocionada mientras le lanzaba la liga a Meiko, quien alzó el vestido de la novia.

— ¡Meiko-san! ¡¿Pero qué haces?! —exclamó Miku sonrojada.

—Quédate quieta, intento ponerte la liga en la pierna.

Una vez puesta, Gumi apareció con un lindo prendedor que siempre solía usar para amarrar su cabello y lo coloco en la media cola de Miku.

—Algo prestado. —Sonrió la peliverde— No olvides devolvérmelo después de tu Luna de Miel. —guiñó el ojo.

—Falta algo azul. —voltee a ver a Rin quien parecía algo nerviosa.

—Sobre eso… y-yo… me olvide de traer los pendientes azules.

— ¡¿Qué?! —Gritó Meiko acercándose a Rin y sacudiéndola de los hombros— ¿Cómo pudiste olvidarlo? ¡Es parte de la tradición!

—Lo siento, estaba muy ocupada ayudando al idiota de Len. —se excusó la pequeña Rinny.

—Bueno ya, no hay problema, cálmense todas. —Intente resolver el asunto— Tengo una solución.

Me acerque donde Miku y tome de mi collar que traía aquella piedra preciosa azul, el mismo que siempre llevaba en mi atuendo de Vocaloid. Sonreí mientras se lo colocaba a Miku en su cuello desnudo y me aleje para apreciar mejor lo bonito que le quedaba con el atuendo completo.

— ¡Listo! Cuenta como algo azul y algo viejo.

—P-Pero Luka-san, este collar es tuyo, lo has tenido contigo de toda la vida. —me miraba Miku con ojos tristes.

—Lo sé, pero ahora te pertenece a ti. —Le dije tiernamente sonriéndole y luego abrazándola— Algo para que me recuerdes. —Intentaba contenerme las lágrimas, pero me fue imposible, estas empezaron a salir de mis ojos.

De pronto sentí que alguien más me abrazaba por detrás, era Gumi, luego Meiko y Rin también se incluyeron en un cálido abrazo familiar entre todas.

—Gracias chicas… por todo.

— ¡¿Dónde está la bella novia?! —Preguntó Miki entrando con su molesto novio, Utatane, el cual traía una videocámara consigo y empezó a grabarnos a todas— ¡Yo también quiero un abrazo! —Exclamó metiéndose forzadamente entre nosotras.

—Aaaaww pero que lindas. —decía Piko sin dejar de grabarnos.

-Bueno ya, Utatane. Deja eso. —Se escapó Miku del abrazo y tapó con su mano la lente de la videocámara.

—Está bien Miku-chan. —Sonrió el peliplateado— Te ves preciosa.

—Gracias. —le abrazó cálidamente. Sonreí, ella parecía estar mejor.

—Muy bien, ya es hora de que salgas Miku-chan, tu novio ya te espera en el altar.

— ¡Oh! Si… —Miku se acomodó el velo de novia y tomó del ramo que Miki le dio y se fue junto con ella saliendo por detrás para entrar por la puerta principal de la iglesia.

— ¡Suerte! —le dije desde lejos alzando los pulgares.

—No la necesito. —sonrió alegremente y confiada. Esa era mi Miku.

Junto con las chicas fui a tomar mi lugar cerca del altar donde estaban Kaito y Yuma que eran también los padrinos del novio. Oh si, el novio también estaba ahí y parecía nervioso.

—N-No puedo creer que Miku se vaya a casar… —comentaba Kaito llorando conmovido mientras Yuma intentaba consolarlo.

—Por favor Kaito… me pones nervioso. —dijo el novio mientras se acomodaba un poco la corbata de moño negra y tragaba saliva.

—Todo estará bien… —puse mi mano en su hombro intentando tranquilizarlo— Miku estaba igual de nerviosa que tú, incluso más. No tienes nada que temer, se aman y es lo que importa.

El muchacho me miró sorprendido con aquellos grandes y bellos ojos azules y luego me sonrió cálidamente.

—Gracias, Luka-san…

—No hay nada que agradecer, Len. —Sonreí— Solo no la cagues. —volví a tomar mi puesto entre las chicas.

—Lo intentare. —rió nervioso mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

En ese instante la música empezó a sonar, mas no era la clásica música de bodas que siempre ponían. Esta era una hermosa versión instrumental de una de las canciones más hermosas de Miku, en su tiempo como Vocaloid. Fue una de las que esta le dedicó a Len en su aniversario de dos años de noviazgo.

Miku entró a la iglesia junto con Gakupo. Este estaba vestido muy guapo y elegante. Ya no llevaba el cabello largo como siempre, ahora lo tenía solo un poco más corto, pero seguía llevándolo en una coleta; en seguida se acercaba al altar con la novia me sonrió tiernamente y es que últimamente durante los últimos meses, Gakupo y yo habíamos estado saliendo.

Gakupo tomó de la mano de Miku y la besó cálidamente para luego entregársela a Len, el cual ya parecía más emocionado que nervioso. Él la observó de arriba hacia abajo y aunque no podía oírles, pude leer en sus labios como decía claramente "Eres hermosa".

Por alguna razón… a partir de ese momento no recordaba nada más, solo que de pronto me encontraba en la recepción con el resto de las chicas.

La música, la comida, el ambiente, todo fue hermoso. Recordé bailar con Gakupo casi toda la noche, a Gumi devorando toda la comida a su paso junto con Rin, a Meiko ebria insistiendo en bailar con el novio, a Kaito aprovechando el momento para bailar con Miku, a Piko grabando todo el momento mientras Miki le regañaba, a Hiyama cuidando de su pequeña Yuki que no paraba de lanzar pétalos de rosas por todos lados aunque la boda había acabado, a Lily dándole consejos a Miku para su Luna de Miel -La pobre estaba más roja que un tomate-, a Yuma queriendo dar el discurso de bodas, pero sin que nadie le prestara atención, recordé a todos y me refiero a TODOS mis amigos, míos y de Miku, festejando el dulce matrimonio de ella con Len.

Después del último baile entre los novios, la hora de que se retiraran a su viaje a _Los Ángeles _para la luna de miel llegó.

— ¿Listas? —preguntó Miku desde un balcón.

— ¡Sí! —exclamaron todas las chicas, yo entre ellas.

— ¡Aquí va! —Miku se dio vuelta y lanzó el ramo de bodas.

Pareció arte de magia, como yo, que no estaba tan interesada en atraparlo, lo tuve en mis manos.

—Oh… —mire el ramo en mis manos.

— ¡La siguiente en casarse será Luka! —exclamó Gumi provocando que me sonrojara.

— ¡¿Qué?! —en seguida alce mi mirada y vi a Gakupo que me sonrió coquetamente provocando que me sonrojara más.

— ¡Felicidades! —dijo Miku desde el balcón y se despidió mandando un beso.

Y se fue… Ahora dime por favor.

_¿Por qué me siento tan vacía…?_

_..._

El celular sonó.

— ¿Bueno?

—Luka-san…

— ¿Miku…?

— ¿Puedes venir a verme?

Sonreí emocionada.

— ¡Claro que sí!

¿Cómo decirle que no? Estaba contenta de volver a ver a mi amiga después de 4 largos años de no saber nada de ella y su querido esposo. Un pequeño rumor de parte de Rin de que su amor consumido tuvo resultados. Miku era madre…. No podía creerlo, debía verlo con mis propios ojos, mas jamás tuve la oportunidad de ir a verla por el jodido trabajo en el cual ahora yo era la jefa principal y aunque mi sueldo era mayor me mantenía consumida casi todo el tiempo. La noticia de su embarazo fue hace tres años… espero me perdone por no haber estado ahí.

Detuve el _Mercedes_ blanco, último modelo de ese año, frente una hermosa y sencilla casa. Esta era de dos pisos, de color amarillo pálido en las paredes y rojo vino en la tejas. Tenía un gran y bello jardín -Miku siempre había deseado tener uno- el cual mostraba un camino de la entrada hasta la puerta principal.

Antes de salir del coche me mire al espejo retrovisor revisando que me viera lo más presentable posible, llevaba mi traje del trabajo que era un blusa normal rosa cubierta por un saco de color gris claro y una falda del mismo color pegada de la cintura hasta antes de las rodillas. El cabello ahora lo llevaba corto, casi como el de Rin-chan cuando niña. Me acerque a la puerta algo nerviosa… después de tanto tiempo. Toque la puerta dando tres pequeños golpes y en menos de cinco segundos la puerta se abrió.

—Ho… —al abrirse la puerta no había nadie enfrente, eso me pareció raro hasta que escuche un pequeño estornudo y baje mi mirada para encontrarme a una pequeña niña de cabello rubio largo y de enormes y bellos ojos esmeralda. Era idéntica a su madre, a excepción de su nariz, esa sin duda era la de su padre— Hola pequeña. —Me incline a su altura— ¿Esta tu mami en casa?

— ¡Mamá! —Exclamó la pequeña Hikari, ese era el nombre que sus padres le habían puesto según me dijo Rin— Eres la tía Luka ¿Verdad? La mejor amiga de mami Miku.

— ¿Me conoces? —le mire sorprendida.

—Sipi, mami Miku me habló mucho de ti. Me enseñó fotos de cuando eran chicas y me dijo que fueron mejores amigas. —contestó en tono tierno e inocente, para tener tres años y medio hablaba muy claro.

— ¿Ella te dijo que me llamaras "Tía Luka"? —asintió moviendo su cabeza de arriba hacia abajo, revolviendo todo su cabello.

— ¿Quién vino? —escuche claramente la voz de Miku que se acercaba y abrió la puerta.

Después de tanto tiempo de no saber de ella, esperaba muchas cosas, pero no eso que vi. Miku estaba parada enfrente de mí con una enorme sonrisa, llevaba su cabello hasta la mitad de la espalda y lo tenía amarrado en una coleta baja. Tenía puesto un curioso vestido blanco con algunos detalles en turquesa que iba pegado solo en el pecho y caía suelto cubriendo su enorme vientre de embarazada. Así es… Miku esperaba otro hijo y no sabía nada del asunto, estaba en completo shock.

—Luka-san, que alegría verte otra vez. —contestó ella de lo más normal ignorando mi expresión de sorpresa.

— ¡¿Estas embarazada?! —Exclame al fin.

—Vaya… ¿Eso es lo primero que me dices después de cuatro años de no vernos?

—Ah, bueno…—me aclare la voz— E-es que debes admitir que es algo inesperado. —ella solo sonrió.

—Sí y de hecho eres la única que lo sabe, no le hemos dicho a nadie aun. —Eso hizo que me sintiera feliz— pero mejor entra y así puedo contártelo con más calma.

—Claro. —dije de la manera más educada posible.

La sala de la casa era sencilla pero muy bonita. Len y Miku tenían mucho dinero, pero optaban por lo menos extravagante. Los muebles eran color rojo, dos sillones a un lado y el más grande, una mesita negra en medio con un hermoso ramillete de rosas en un masetero de cristal decorándole. Había pegado a la pared otro mueble de madera en la que estaba una televisión de pantalla plana y justo a su lado un estante lleno de libros. Me pregunto si alguien de esta familia se los habrá leído todos.

Luego de tomar asiento en dicha sala, Miku se retiró un momento para traer unas bebidas. Para mi trajo una taza de café -estaba consiente de mi adicción a la cafeína- y para ella trajo un simple vaso de agua.

— ¿Y bien? ¿Cómo has estado todo este tiempo Luka-san? Ya te daba por muerta al no saber nada de ti.

—Lamentó por no haber dado señales de vida pero mi trabajo me mantiene ocupada, no hay mucho que contar. —No paraba de mirar fijamente su enorme barriga la cual la pequeña Hikari abrazaba pegando su oído— Len y tú no pierden el tiempo ¿Verdad? —sonreí picara provocando que Miku sonrojara. Aún tenía ese encanto.

—P-Por favor Luka-san, mi hija está presente. —contestó ruborizada.

—Lo siento, tenía que decirlo. —Reí un poco— Por cierto ¿Dónde está ese cabeza dura?

— ¿Papi Len? —Dijo de pronto Hikari— Él está trabajando ahora para comprarme juguetes a mi hermanito y a mí.

—Oh ¿Es niño?

—Eso parecía mostrar la radiografía, pero no es seguro. —Miku acarició los cabellos rubios de su hija como solía hacer con Len cuando eran novios.

—Vine a traerte algo en compensación por mi ausencia. —tome de mi bolsa y de esta saque una caja envuelta en papel de regalo— Espero te guste. —Se lo entregue.

Miku abrió el regalo junto con su hija y unas vez vio lo que había dentro sonrió ampliamente.

— ¿Un álbum? —Preguntó con ojos brillosos.

—Ábrelo.

Mi amiga hizo caso a mis indicaciones y vi cómo se llevaba la mano a la boca por la emoción.

—Oh, Luka... esto es hermoso.

Como la primera foto, puse una de Len y Miku, en aquellos tiempos como Vocaloids, cuando apenas acababan de conocerse. La siguiente era donde nos encontrábamos toda la familia.

—Me alegra que te guste, Miku.

—Me encanta. Atesorare estos recuerdos por siempre. —Dijo abrazando el álbum contra su pecho y luego volviendo a abrirlo para ver las demás fotos.

—También hay fotos de tu boda.

—Eso veo. —Contestó observando la foto de ella con su esposo, bailando en la recepción de su boda.

—Oh, papi Len tenía el cabello más largo. —Comentó la pequeña Hikari— Y mami Miku también ¿por qué te lo cortaste?

—Porque tener un cabello largo requiere de mucho trabajo, pero ahora mi responsabilidad es solo mi querida hija.

Sonreí al escuchar eso. Se notaba que Miku era una madre dulce y responsable.

— ¡Mira esto! Somos Luka y yo cuando más jóvenes.

Ciertamente había una foto mía con Miku, en aquel entonces yo tenía 20 años y Miku los 16. En ese tiempo Miku solía llevar el cabello más largo y lo amarraba en sus dos simpáticas coletas.

—Vaya que ha pasado mucho tiempo… —susurre más para mí misma.

—Es cierto… —Me apoyó mi amiga— Hikari ¿Podrías llevar esto al cuarto de mami? Ya sabes dónde guardarlo.

— ¡Claro! —La pequeña Hikari tomó el álbum y se retiró, dejándonos a su madre y a mí a solas.

—Bueno… ¿Y sigues con tu trabajo de maestra de música? —Pregunte con curiosidad. Cuando Miku decidió dejar Vocaloid, me había comentado que su sueño era dar clases de música y me alegraba mucho saber que había logrado cumplir dicha meta.

—Oh, sí. Pero claro, ahora estoy de vacaciones por maternidad, pero me siguen pagando.

—Supongo que tienes a alguna niñera que te cuide a Hikari cuando estas fuera.

— ¡Sí! Yuki-chan. Vive a unas casas cerca de aquí. Aunque ya es mayor de edad se niega a conseguir trabajo, así que le pido que cuide a Hikari y le pago por ello. Es muy buena. —bebió del vaso de agua que se había servido.

—No tenía idea de que Yuki-chan viviera por aquí. —Dije con sorpresa— Me alegra que todo vaya bien en tu vida, Miku. —Le sonreí sincera.

—Gracias, Luka-san, pero tú no me has contado nada de ti ¿Cómo van las cosas entre Gakupo y tú? —Aquella pregunta me puso nerviosa— Lo último que supe fue que se habían mudado juntos.

—Ah, sobre eso… —baje la mirada, viendo la taza de café que tenía en mis manos— En realidad ya no estamos viviendo juntos…

— ¿Eh? ¿Por qué no? ¿Qué sucedió?

—Bueno… las cosas no resultaron como creíamos y al final él me ha dejado. Dijo que necesitábamos darnos un tiempo.

— ¿Pero por qué? —me cuestionaba mi amiga.

—Pues estuvimos bastante bien, al principio, pero entonces Gakupo mencionó algo que me puso nerviosa.

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Dijo que quería tener hijos conmigo. —Al decir aquello ultimo note como Miku abría sus ojos esmeraldas con sorpresa— Él se veía tan emocionado con esa idea que nunca fui capaz de decirle que yo no deseo tenerlos.

—N-no sabía eso de ti… —Miku colocó su mano en su vientre inflado.

—Hay gente que es buena en eso, como tú, pero eso de tener niños… no es lo mío. —Suspire— Cuando al fin me arme de valor para decirle a Gakupo, hubo una gran discusión y finalmente se fue. No hemos hablado desde entonces…

—Uh, lo siento por haber sacado el tema… —dijo ella cabizbaja.

— ¡N-no! No tienes que disculparte. —dije mientras movía mis manos de manera bastante torpe. De pronto mi celular empezó a sonar, por lo que rápidamente tomé de este y conteste la llamada— ¿Me permites un momento? —Le dije a Miku. Ella solamente asintió— ¿Bueno?

La llamada resulto ser del trabajo. Al parecer hubo un problema con la grabación de un disco y me necesitaban con urgencia en el estudio. Suspire. Sabía que el trabajo jamás me daría descanso.

— ¿Uhm? ¿Sucede algo? —preguntó Miku mientras ladeaba la cabeza. La pequeña Hikari ya habia vuelto y me sonreía con inocencia. Era idéntica a su madre.

—Lo siento, Miku. Es del trabajo, tengo que irme. —dije sintiéndome un tanto culpable.

—Oh, entiendo. —dijo ella para luego intentar levantarse. Rápidamente la ayude pues no quería que nada malo le pasara— Te acompaño a la salida.

Ya en mi coche, mire a Miku, quien tomada de la mano de su hija, me dedicaba un gesto de amabilidad y ternura. Podía haber crecido, pero seguía siendo la misma.

—Volveré a verte. Lo prometo.

—Lo sé. Cuídate mucho, Luka. Suerte con todo y nos vemos pronto. —movía un poco la mano para despedirse.

— ¡Hasta luego, tía Luka! —se despedía emocionada la pequeña Hikari.

—Sí, igual cuídense ambas. —mi mirada no se apartaba de Miku. Realmente no quería irme y dejarla sola, sin embargo ella ya no necesitaba más de mí. Todo eso se había acabado. Ella era ahora una mujer independiente, con una buena vida, con una familia y un esposo que le amaba. Ella era feliz, por lo que yo también debía estarlo, pero por alguna razón no lo estaba— Adiós. —forcé una sonrisa y finalmente me digne a arrancar el coche y alejarme de esa casa, sin saber cuánto tiempo volvería a verla.

* * *

Pasaron unos dos días y aquel pequeño problema del trabajo me costó horas de sueño, por lo que me encontraba bastante estresada y ajetreada, pero no podía darme ni un minuto de descanso, ya que eso me costaría el trabajo. Es verdad que era la jefa, sin embargo aun había superiores que podían sacarme por el más mínimo error.

— ¿Qué hice para merecer este castigo? —me pregunte a mí misma, mientras me dejaba caer en mi asiento de oficina. Por un momento me sentí relajada, hasta sentí que caería dormida cuando mi móvil empezó a sonar.

Fruncí el ceño. Ese maldito móvil ya me estaba hartando. Cada que sonaba solo significaba más trabajo, pero al tomar de este para saber quién me hablaba me aparecía como número desconocido. Me limite a arquear una ceja y finalmente conteste.

— ¿Hola?

— ¿Luka-san? —dijo una voz desconocida y al mismo tiempo familiar.

— ¿Si? ¿Quién habla? —pregunte confundida.

— ¡Soy yo, Len! —Exclamó él. Fue entonces que note que se escuchaba agitado— Luka, necesito que me hagas un gran favor. —Yo seguía sorprendida, hacia tiempo que no sabia de Len ¿Y de pronto me hablaba para pedirme algo? Algo malo pasaba.

— ¿Q-que sucede? —Me sentí nerviosa de pronto. Era capaz de escuchar el sonido de los claxon al otro lado de la línea. ¿Estaría manejando?

— ¡Es Miku, va a dar a luz!

— ¡¿Qué?! —me incorpore dejando caer todas las cosas que estaban en mi escritorio sin darle importancia.

—Al parecer rompió fuente y Hikari asustada me llamó. Ya hable a los paramédicos. Hikari se quedó con una vecina y Miku fue llevada al hospital, pero la pobre está sola. —Decía cada vez más exaltado— Luka, por favor, tu trabajo queda más cerca del hospital ¿Podrías ir a verla? Yo estoy atrapado en un embotellamiento.

— ¡Voy en seguida! —colgué la llamada luego de escuchar el "Muchas gracias" de Len y luego tomé de las llaves de mi auto. Si sabía bien qué camino tomar evitaría el tráfico y llegaría en menos de cinco minutos al hospital.

_No te preocupes, Miku. Pronto estaré contigo._

_..._

* * *

_Pues eso es todo por ahora :DD espero les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews para saber su opinión y contestare para el próximo/ultimo capitulo. _

_Espero subir la actualización pronto, pero ya saben que estoy ocupada con muchos otros fanfics :'3_

_En fin, nos leemos la próxima!~_

**_Atte: Mitsui Neko_**


End file.
